Drabble challenges
by CatherineWinner
Summary: [Brittas Empire]A series of drabbles written for the brittas empire forum. TimGavin
1. Obsession

Written for a Challenge-the subject was 'obsession'-

Reviews are adored

Gavin was embarrassed, people were watching them. Staring at them like they were aliens from another planet.

Tim didn't seem to mind though, much to Gavin's continued distress.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Gavin whispered annoyed.

"Do what?" Tim looked up innocently.

"Lick it, it's like an obsession with you or something. It's embarrassing- you act like it's going out of style."

"What? We already agreed, I lick, you eat. Where's the sudden problem?"

Gavin rolled his eyes and sighed, "Might be a change of pace if you took a nibble now and again and left me something sweet to lick."

Tim smirked, "Fine." He lifted a half defrosted doughnut towards his boyfriend. "Here….chocolate. My favorite, tell me I don't love you."

Gavin accepted it with a smile, he lifted the doughnut to his mouth and finished licking the icing.


	2. Understanding

He likes his coffee lukewarm, his water freezing cold (with ice cubs).

He won't get into bed unless he's completely exhausted.

He thinks that once the alarm goes off you have to get out of bed right away, he believes good hygiene is the path

to everything good in life.

And that's only the beginning of it, because Tim could spend all day listing everything he knows about his lover.

It's why he knows their were meant to be...because he knows every part of Gavin and he knows Gavin knows every part of him.


	3. Patiences

Tim's late.

Always late, he wears a watch, can read clocks just as well as anyone.

But he's always late. By the time Gavin spots Tim coming from the dressing room in his street clothing, he's tapping his foot and has his arms wrapped across his chest.

"You always do this! Even when I tell you I'll be waiting!" Gavin huffs.

Tim looks around the empty lobby then smirks and presses a quick kiss to the side of Gavin's mouth,

"What can I say? I happen to think you're handsome when your angry."


	4. Excitment

They've been waiting for this for so long.

Longer then either wants to admit.

They stand together, Gavin's arm wrapped around Tim's waist, both staring at the hospital door.

When it opens and a nurse appears both their hearts jump.

They move quickly toward her, even the nurse has to smile.

She holds out her arms and introduces them to their new son.


	5. Surprise

Two things Gavin hated in life.

One: being late  
Two: birthdays.

Both of which his boyfriend loved. So that morning when Gavin awoke to find it was his 45th birthday he made his ever loving boyfriend promise no parties, no cakes, no candles, no cards nothing so much as a birthday wish.

Tim had agreed, giving a sworn vow that was sealed with a kiss.

So the fact that later Gavin would opened the door to their shared apartment and balloons, candles, cake and friends entered his view he realized he shouldn't have been surprised.


	6. Comfort

He's sick.

He's been coughing since last night and all he can think about is not throwing up the bit of chicken soup his boyfriend made for him.

He lets out a loud groan when the alarm clock rings in his ear.

He's not annoyed because he's going to be missing a day of work but because he knows Gavin's going to leave him.

But he's shocked when Gavin's hand slams on the tiny black clock then rolled over and pulls Tim tightly towards him.

"You're going to be late," Tim coughs out.

Gavin brushs a kiss over his forehead, "Got something more important to do today."


	7. Need

Tim doesn't like to need anything.

It gives people a hold over him and he knows it.

To many times in life people have used that to hurt him, so he makes sure to stay away from it.

He gets want he can in life and settles for the rest.

It's only after he's fallen for Gavin does he realize the hole he gladly feel into.

He needs Gavin to breath, he can't sleep without knowing where the other man is, he can't live without Gavin.

So when the realization hits him that he actually NEEDS someone...he's happy to find out that needing isn't all that bad.


	8. Family

It's the midnight and Gavin watchs as the clock turns 12...offical making it thanksgiving day. He's wide awake rocking his infant son to sleep. Or rather just rocking, his son stared up and him and smiled. Gavin smirked despite himself then sighed and looked toward the the bed where his lover slept...from the looks of it, quite peacefully. Gavin rolled his eyes then looked back down just in time to watch his son throw up milky fluids all over him.  
"Great," he muttered. He grabbed a towl and quickly wipped his son's face clean. Gavin dropped back onto the bed, used his left hand and shook Tim awake.  
"What?" Tim asked groggily.  
Gavin extended their pride and joy to him. "Your turn."  
Tim eyed the vomit then smile, sat up, leaned over the baby and pressed a kiss to Gavin's mouth. "You're such a great dad."  
Gavin smiled against his mouth, "Oh yeah?"  
Tim moved closer, lifting another arm to wrap around him, bringing them closer for another kiss, "Yeah, patient, caring, sweet..and let's not forget drop dead handsome." He muttered through kisses.  
Gavin leaned into a kiss then pulled away after a long heated moment, "Nice try, sweetheart, still your turn." Gavin pressed the child into his chest. "And he needs a diper change."


End file.
